


Beanies and Cameras

by HathorAroha



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff Fic, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-04-21 15:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAroha/pseuds/HathorAroha
Summary: It is the morning of New Year's Day 2020, the beginning of a new decade, and for once, Chloe is up early, sitting on the bench in early morning light as Max joins her to reflect on the last decade, while looking ahead into the future.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Beanies and Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, fluffy write to get it out of my system before we get too deep into January (let alone 2020). Written pre-coffee-fix, even though it's already nearly mid-morning and I usually have already had a coffee by now.

Chloe has never been one to respect benches and tables, and this morning was no different as Max walks in to the kitchen, yawning, to find Chloe sitting on the bench, legs tapping against the cupboard under the bench, nursing a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. Max has seen Chloe framed in golden hour’s light many, many times, and it still takes her breath away to see how the fragile winter sunlight catches in her blonde hair and softens the outline of her face. 

“Did you make coffee for me, at least?” Max asks as she walks into the kitchen to give Chloe a morning kiss.

“The kettle’s just boiled, help yourself.” Chloe jerks her head at the kettle next to her, putting down her mug, bending to wrap her arms around Max’s shoulders. “Happy New Year, Max. A new decade, a new us, right?” 

Max always marveled at how warm Chloe was when she held her close, no matter how cold it was outside or inside. 

“Happy New Year back at ya,” Max murmurs, closing her eyes to sink into Chloe’s embrace. “Hope you’re ready to get mushy. I dare you to out-mush me.” 

Chloe pulls back, arms still draped over Max’s shoulders, grinning down at her in the morning light. “If you make that a double dare, I’ll take it.” 

Max laughs gently, pressing up against the bench, arms still wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist, Chloe’s legs resting against her sides. “I double dare you to out-mush me, and no take-backs.” 

Chloe pulls a face, but her eyes sparkle even as she pretends to shudder. “Ugh. Okay, dare taken.” 

“I can see some things never change though,” Max nods at the bench Chloe’s sitting on, “Like your total disregard for surfaces people prepare and eat food from. Dude, you’re like twenty-five, not fourteen anymore! Shouldn’t you be–”

“Nope, I’m not gonna stop till I turn thirty.” 

Max rolls her eyes, but she can’t stop the smile in her eyes as she reaches up to tuck a strand of Chloe’s hair behind her ear, fingers lingering in soft blonde strands. She lets her hand rest briefly against the side of Chloe’s face. 

“At least you’ve stopped saying hella every other sentence.” 

“Excuse me, I was a teenager, give my limited teen-self’s vocab a break. I kinda miss your wowsers though.” 

“_So _cringe-worthy, don’t remind me of that, Chloe.”

“Didn’t make it any less adorable.” 

“And you’re still wearing that same beanie since you were nineteen.” 

“Sixteen, actually,” Chloe corrects her, “And it’s still doing its job now, why would I throw it away if it still works?” 

“Hey, you look adorable with that beanie, not knocking it.” 

“You better not, Max. And you still have your old camera bag.” 

Max grins. “Hey, it still works, right, like the camera itself?” 

“I swear, that camera is immortal. I don’t even _remember _how long my dad had it for. Probably even before either of us were born.” 

“Still works like a charm. Film’s getting more expensive though. Maybe I should try my hand at digital for once. At least I can see if a shot is shit or not, all without wasting precious film.” 

Chloe’s fingers idly scratched Max’s shoulders, the latter feeling little goosebumps rise on her arms at the pleasant touch. 

“Hey, I’m sure we can find something sweet somewhere, you’re the camera whisperer after all.” 

“Not as many selfies, either. Maybe I just don’t feel such a need anymore, now that I have you with me.” 

“Hey, we still take selfies!” 

“At least you’re in them now–they don’t feel as lonely anymore. And you know me–Max Caulfield never misses an opportunity to take a picture with Chloe Price. Ever.” 

“And you better not forget it,” Chloe comments, Max stepping back as she finally gets off the bench. “Ever.”

“We’re always going to be together, right?” 

“Duh, Supermax, of course we are. We’re always Max and Chloe, remember?” Chloe reaches over to her coffee, cupping it in her hands as she takes another drink. “Except for when…you know…” 

Max winces, looks down at her feet, _knowing _she shouldn’t still feel guilty about the five years of radio silence, but still…

“I’m–”

“Nope. Stop feeling guilty, already, Max, that’s all in the past, right? 2020 is the decade of leaving that guilt behind. We’re gonna more than make up for it, not we already haven’t.” 

“How’d you know–” 

“Because no matter what, even at twenty-four, you’ve still got a bit of that old Max from before you left for Seattle. Though I’m glad you got rid of that ponytail.” 

Max can’t help a laugh, a hand reaching up to her short hair, tucking some of it behind her ears. “Yeah, that ponytail was gone like six weeks into Seattle, believe me.” 

“Poor Seattle still had to endure six weeks of your ponytail. That’s just horrific, Max, how could you.” 

“Oh shut up,” Max grumbles playfully, now moving to a cupboard to take out a cup, grabbing the kettle to prep some coffee for herself. “You still look amazing with long hair, not that you didn’t with your hairstyle back when you were nineteen.” 

“Yeah, I prefer long hair anyway.” Chloe shrugs, takes a long, final swig from her cup. “That hairstyle has too many bad memories attached anyway, so…” 

Max breaks away for a moment from her coffee-making to take one of Chloe’s hands, interlacing their fingers, squeezing tight. 

“I don’t know if I can get too mushy about the last ten years, Max. I mean…” 

“I liked Seattle, but to be honest, I never felt completely whole without you, if that makes sense? It sounds so cliche, but…” 

“Nah, not at all. Rachel filled that gap for a while, but…” Chloe takes Max’s other hand in hers. “Only when we reunited did I really feel whole again. I really missed you, Max, you have no fucking idea. And seeing your beautiful freckled face again alone literally healed half my soul again. I felt like a total kid again just seeing your gorgeous…Maxiness.” 

Max gives Chloe a playful nudge. “Ah, we’re already getting mushy. Mushy Chloe is best Chloe.” 

“That’s because you’re a goop.” 

“Go on, Chloe, admit you _like _being a goop.” 

“Never.” 

“I double dare you to admit it.” 

Chloe lets go of Max’s hands, folds her arms with a defiant shake of her head. “Not that easy.” 

“Double _dog _dare you.’ 

“Hell no.” 

“By the time this decade’s out, you’ll be ready to admit you like being all mushy and goopy. Calling it now.” 

Chloe raises an eyebrow, seeming to grow taller as she looks down at Max with her piercing blue eyes. 

“By the time this decade’s out, I’ll still deny I like getting mushy with you.” Chloe unfolds her arms, reaches out to tuck Max’s hair behind her ears, letting her hands drift from cupping Max’s face to resting on either side of her neck, palms warm against Max’s skin. 

“We’ll have to see then, won’t we?” Max comments, hands now resting again on Chloe’s hips, closing her eyes as she leans up for a tender, lingering morning kiss, a small smile on her lips as Chloe’s kisses wander from her lips to trace down the curve of her neck. She feels Chloe’s lips still at the base of her neck, breath tickling Max’s skin, sending little shivers of pleasure through her. 

“Any plans for the decade ahead?” Max whispers, eyes still closed as she presses herself up against Chloe, feeling how warm she is even in the chilly winter morning. “Maybe I’ll be a world-renown photographer.” 

“You mean you _will _be,” Chloe murmurs, hands moving to hold Max even closer. “Stop being so goddamn humble, I keep telling ya.” 

“I know, I know.” 

“Maybe I’ll be ready to go back and find a university to _finally _get a degree.” 

“Science degree?” Max murmurs as she leans her head on Chloe’s shoulder, not daring to open her eyes, wanting to stay in this moment forever. 

“Duh, Max, of course it’ll be a science. Maybe I’ll learn to love chemistry again.” 

“Ugh. The only chemistry I like is ours.” 

“Hey, even girlfriend chemistry involves chemistry. It’s just…biochemistry…chemistry.” 

“Still not converted, sorry,” Max smiles into Chloe’s shoulder, gives her a quick little kiss through the cloth of her pyjamas. “Love you anyway.” 

“We’re gonna kick ass and take down names this decade, Max, and no one’s gonna stop us, come high hell or heaven.” 

“Damn right you are.” 

_We’ll always be together, and I’m always going to be okay with that. We’ll always be Max and Chloe. Forever. _


End file.
